


First Impressions

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Brekke's Search...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabbitseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/gifts).



"Brekke! Gather up all the girls and boys!" came the bull roar of her father, never minding that she was already hard at work doing so. She knew that a flight of dragons on a non-Thread day meant something, and the talk of eggs at Benden were enough to explain what.

"Come along, all of you, yes even you little one," she said, patient and gathering up the smallest. "You're a bit too young to Ride, but you can see the dragons!"

"I wonder if any of us will be Searched!" one boy asked, all excited.

"Not if you don't brush that dirt from your hands first," she chided, prompting several of the Craft-hold children to inspect themselves. It gave her some peace as she led them to the flagstone courtyard where the three dragons had landed. She saw a blue, a brown, and a green, their riders already off the necks and talking to the Master Farmer.

"Good day, Benden," Brekke said politely to the beautiful beasts, watching with a touch of awe as their jeweled, multi-faceted eyes turned her way. The brown stayed focused on her the longest, before she clearly heard a voice.

 _Good day._

None of the children replied to the words, and Brekke wondered if maybe she'd been in the sun too long. Still, duty done to the dragons, she needed to be sure the riders had been given proper hospitality. Setting one of the older children to mind the young ones, she hastened to where the three stood with the masters and senior journeymen.

"Pardon, but I was curious if I could fetch refreshment for the riders, Master Andemon," Brekke intruded at a point when it was quiet enough to interrupt.

"Of course, Brekke," the Farmer said, face grimacing from having forgotten the necessity, when he was trying to balance this intrusion against his day's routines.

"We don't intend to stay long, but thank you," came the voice of the tallest of the riders, and she had to contain a gasp; the voice matched the one she had heard by the dragons! She looked up at the man, reading his shoulder knots...Wingsecond...Benden...that brown was huge....

"At least some water, Wingsecond F'nor?" she managed politely as she tried very hard not to let her cheeks burn with the realization that he was the most handsome man she had even seen.

The brown rider smiled at her, genuine and crisping the lines around his eyes. "Certainly....Brekke?"

She ducked her head to hide her own smile, then ran to get a pitcher and mugs, knowing her heart was thumping wildly and that she was little better than a silly girl still in Harper classes. She could not even bring her eyes up to meet the rider's when she returned, going back instead to the safety of the children to wait the Search.

That she would be the one to leave, to go stand the Sands, never entered her mind, and felt like a wild dream even when F'nor helped her up behind him on Canth, his brown. Between the shock of being Searched, and the fact he was so overwhelmingly handsome and kind, she said little the whole flight back to Benden, barely even gasping at _between_.

Riding, she decided was but another responsibility and duty to learn, and if it meant she could know F'nor...her cheeks burned scarlet in the dark of the quarters she'd been given late that night. That her dreams did not stray far from him was another comfort in the strange turn of her life.


End file.
